A Storm on the Horizon
by Aafubbaia
Summary: A most uncharacteristic set of events will cause the Golden Trio's 3rd year to go massively awry. Why is Ron suddenly smart and insightful. Why is Draco Malfoy jealous of the red-headed 'protagonist? And why is Dumbledore smiling as though he has a secret? Only at Hogwarts could anything like this happen.


**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Some of you might have read my other two stories, both of which are for the 39 Clues. I just want to say that I am a hardcore Dramione (that's Draco/Hermione) fan, to the chagrin of almost everyone I know. Because of that, this is more of an OOC parody sort of thing to make fun of Romione, so keep that in mind. Also, I know I kind of have a verbose writing style, and it's nothing like how Ron would normally talk/think, plus, I have no idea how boys think, so I'll just say I'm sorry for any errors or anything of the sort in advance. Well, this A/N is already long enough, so I'll start the story now.**

* * *

Point of View: Ron

Third Year

I tried to squirm my way out of my mother's grasp, but she held on tight and hugged me until the final boarding call for the train came. She placed Scabbers roughly in my left hand, and with the other, I grabbed my trunk. As I headed onto the train, I passed by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle's compartment, hearing snippets of their conversation, things like "Hermione" and "evil revenge plan". Wait a second... did they say Hermione?

While I had thought of her in 1st year as nothing more than an irritating know-it-all, my opinion of her changed when she saved me from the Devil's Snare and helped Harry defeat Voldemort. I didn't want Malfoy anywhere near Hermione, since he had only proved himself to be a slimy, diabolical snake who used hair gel liberally.

After dragging my things past several compartments filled with giggling girls happy to be reunited after the long summer and guys telling each other about their new brooms, I finally saw Hermione, Harry, Neville, Lavender, and Parvati sitting and laughing together in their compartment. I slid open the door, and everyone turned to look at me. Lavender jumped up enthusiastically, giving me a tight hug that caused my oxygen supply to be temporarily restricted. It wasn't unlike my mother's in terms of force, but totally different in terms of intention. Hermione glared momentarily at her, so I smiled in her direction and gave her a small hug as well.

Harry and I immediately started discussing Quidditch, and soon Neville joined in too, although he mostly talked about his first year experience (read: failure). To the girls, it soon became clear that the wizarding sport was all we were going to talk about, so they began speculating about lessons and what type of robes were in fashion and whatever else girls talk about. About halfway through the train ride, the Hogwarts Express came to a sudden halt, the screech of the wheels against the tracks echoing painfully in our ears.

A dementor quietly floated in, and I saw Hermione going deathly pale next to me. The creature reached out to her, leeching every happy memory from her. I shielded her with my arms, not caring that she wasn't the type of girl who wanted to be protected. Thankfully, she actually didn't shove me off, but that was only because she was too weak to do so at the moment. The dementor's detrimental effects soon weakened me, and I fainted. The odd thing was, I could still hear what was going on around me, rather like the Odinsleep. I could tell that the dementors had left, because some warmth had come back into the room.

Hermione gasped and wailed, "Oh, Ron! He was too young to die."

I wanted so badly to comfort her and tell her that I had simply fainted. But she persisted in her sobbing, reaching incredible volumes that I would have simply abhorred had it not been about me. A few feet away, I heard Lavender begin to cry as well, since she must have believed the smartest witch in our year on her faulty diagnosis. Yet her tears sounded false for some reason, and I wondered if she really cared about me at all. Hermione leaned over my slumped form and kissed me. Then I woke up.

"What's the matter, Weasel-bee?" Suddenly, the sound of Draco Malfoy's arrogant drawl filled our compartment. He and his two troglodyte must have come out into the hallway to see what had happened, and decided to take the opportunity to antagonize some other students in their compartments. "Couldn't get a girl to kiss you, so you had to faint, eh? And even then, it's only the bushy-haired Mudblood."

Hermione's face was red and her expression embodied agitation. She turned towards Malfoy, wand in hand, and pointed it in his face. Knowing of her spell-casting prowess, he turned and ran back to his compartment, where his fellow snakes sat. We all reentered our compartment and sat down, but nobody said a word. The rest of our journey to Hogwarts passed in silence, with Hermione still looking rather red, Lavender glaring at her, and Neville looking oddly uncomfortable. With all these positive signs, third year was going to go _great!_

* * *

**Please favorite/follow this story if you liked it and review it to let me know what you thought. I'll gladly take any suggestions. I honestly have no idea when I'll next have time to update this story, and I really don't know where I'm going with this, but it will definitely contain events from 3rd year, although not as you remembered them.**

**~Aafubbaia**


End file.
